robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynamite
Dynamite was a loanerbot which competed in the UK vs Germany Special, broadcast as part of German Robot Wars and Series 6 of the UK Robot Wars. Representing Germany, it was lent to Team Dynamite, who for currently unknown reasons were unable to compete with their own robot, and lost to Delldog in the first round despite being favoured to win by Jonathan Pearce. Sporting a different bodyshell, Dynamite also attended the Series 5 qualifiers, although it is unknown which battles it took part in, or whether it was known by the name it received for its eventual televised appearance. Design Dynamite was a grey two-wheeled robot equipped with a strong pneumatic lifting scoop and protected in metallic armour. However, it had a high ground clearance, no self-righting mechanism and wheels which were exposed from the side, while the armour proved extremely thin and fragile in its only appearance. Its removable link also stuck far out of the robot's back end, providing a persistent weakness. In its appearance at the Series 5 qualifiers, Dynamite sported an alternate bodyshell, which was boxier and painted yellow instead of grey. In one photograph of it taken at the qualifiers, the robot also sported an exhaust pipe and a front 'window', sharing design cues with the House Robots Shunt and Shove. Robot History German Series/UK Series 6 Dynamite made its only appearance in the UK vs Germany Special, representing Germany. In its first-round battle, it fought fellow German representative Delldog. Dynamite bumped into Delldog straight away before firing its lifter. Dynamite turned round and attempted to drive towards the Flame Pit, but was rammed by Delldog again, whose spinning weapon was not working at all. It fired its lifter again before spinning on the spot, and was pushed sideways into Dead Metal by Delldog. Dead Metal caught, pushed and sliced Dynamite as it tried to turn away, with Dynamite being left completely immobilised near the Floor Flipper as a result of this attack. As Delldog bumped it again, Dynamite was counted out by Refbot, before being placed onto the Floor Flipper by Sir Killalot and thrown across the arena. Upon landing on the floor, shards of Dynamite's armour shattered off, before Dead Metal caused several sparks to fly as his saw cut through its lifter. Sir Killalot proceeded to push and grab it by the chassis, crumpling through its shell and carrying it across the arena. He dropped Dynamite, causing its top armour to come loose as it landed upside-down on the floor, before picking it up a second time and spinning it around over the Flame Pit. The top armour fell off completely as Sir Killalot carried Dynamite into a CPZ, where he eventually held it over the wall, knocked a light off, and dumped it out of the arena. The badly-damaged Dynamite was therefore eliminated from the UK vs Germany Special; the team later revealed to Philippa Forrester that the robot's removable link got damaged, resulting in its immobilisation. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 1 Series Record Trivia *Dynamite was one of two loanerbots not to be used in the US versions of the show. The other is the identically-named replacement for withdrawn Dutch Series 2 entry, Hard. *Dynamite was named to match the T-shirts of its team, Team Dynamite. Category:German Representatives Category:International event only competitors in the UK Series Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Loanerbots Category:International event only competitors in the German Series Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena in their only appearance Category:Robots which lost their only battle Category:Robots which only fought in International Events